The use of tow hitches for towing trailers, caravans and the like behind a vehicle is commonplace. The towing vehicle is often also fitted with roof racks or roof storage, which people wish to access whilst in situ. Often in these situations people are tempted to stand on the tow ball or tow hitch to access items which are out of reach of a person standing on the ground. However, this is an unsafe practice, particularly as the tow ball is often rounded and it is easy for the person to slip.
Steps are sometimes fitted to the rear of the towing vehicle on either side of the tow hitch. However, the tow ball protrudes above the level of the steps and is still accessible for a person to stand on. Additionally, the tow ball is a trip hazard if a person moves sideways along these steps.
Some tow hitch steps have been used having a base which is fitted into the tow hitch in place of a tow ball. However, as these tow hitch steps require removal of the tow ball, there is then potential for the tow ball to be mislaid. Additionally, the extra effort required to remove the tow ball prior to installing the step may deter a person from using the step and instead they will choose to stand on the tow ball.